Entre tu casa y la mía
by Alysonne
Summary: Los golpes caen sobre Bella, como lo hace la lluvia en el pueblo de Forks. La costumbre de ser ignorada en su niñez hace de ella una adolescente enmascarada con una imagen de descontrol. La llegada de los Cullen no solo le traerán dolores de cabeza, también le llevarán a replantearse si es tan malo querer una familia y entre ello, encontrar el amor.
1. La historia de una víctima

**Entre tu casa y la mía**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi invención. **_

_**No al plagio.**_

_**Capítulo Uno: ****La historia de una víctima**_

_Yo soy rebelde__  
__porque siempre sin razón__  
__me negaron todo aquello que pedí__  
__y me dieron solamente incomprensión.__  
__Y quisiera ser como el niño aquel__  
__como el hombre aquel que es feliz__  
__y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi__  
__todo a cambio de una amistad._

_Soy Rebelde – Jeanette_

El espejo reflejó mi rostro demacrado surcado por marcas rojizas, negadas a desaparecer con maquillaje. Resoplé molesta y lavé nuevamente mi rostro. Llevaba desde la madrugada intentando cubrir los golpes, siendo un evidente fracaso. Los lunes era siempre lo mismo, despertándome a las cinco para tomar una ducha tranquila, cubrir mi cuerpo con vendas de descuento de la farmacia, preparar el desayuno para _ella_ y finalizar la mañana con botes de pintura en la cara. No era precisamente la vida que escogería si me dieran opciones en una baraja de cartas, pero estaba resignada. No podía escapar. No siendo _ella _mi madre.

Renuncié de mi tarea cuando el reloj me indicó que llegaría tarde si no me apresuraba. Peiné mi largo cabello y lo dividí en dos, dejando cada parte sobre un hombro. Cubrí mi cabeza con un gorro de lana, para crear aún más sombra en mi rostro y enrollé en mi cuello una bufanda. Era una extraña manera de expresar mis sentimientos. Ahorcada.

Vivía en Forks, donde el frío se colaba bajo el abrigo prácticamente todo el tiempo. Mis padres se casaron jóvenes bajo la presión de un sorpresivo embarazo y no tuvieron remedio que irse a vivir lejos de mis abuelos, que despreciaron la nueva vida apenas se dio la noticia. El matrimonio de mis padres se mantuvo siempre en una delgada balanza, siempre inclinado a desprenderse por siempre uno del otro. Yo era quien los unía de por vida y el peso de la responsabilidad era más fuerte que su propia felicidad.

O eso quiero creer.

Papá consiguió empleo como policía cuando tenía tres años. Lo recuerdo porque fue una fiesta épica, en donde se implicó alcohol, una que otra droga y yo, siendo abandonada afuera de la casa. Fue una amiga de mamá quien me sacó de la nieve y restableció la temperatura en mi cuerpo, para luego ir ella misma a denunciar a mis padres. Su nombre era Leah y murió unos meses después.

Razones desconocidas.

Papá siguió ejerciendo su profesión y pronto obtuvo el cargo más alto en el pueblo, convirtiéndose así, el jefe Charlie Swan. Tampoco era muy difícil, después de todo, el mayor peligro eran adolescentes borrachos.

Mis padres estaban felices por el dinero que llegaba del cielo. No solo mantenía una casa de dos pisos y jardín con bosque, también dos coches, los caprichos excesivos de mi madre y los nuevos empleados.

Observaba el movimiento que se producía a mí alrededor con diez años cumplidos. Las niñeras desfilaban frente a mis ojos, con su rostro venenoso y arrullos disfrazados en amenazas. Nunca vi más de dos veces a mi madre por semana. En realidad, tres, contando los periódicos de Forks, donde siempre salía ella como titular. René Dwyer, el alma de la fiesta y la bebida.

Nunca me importaron realmente los desplantes de mis padres hacia mi persona, pero me afecto en exceso el momento que se les ocurrió tener otro hijo. Les miraba escondida detrás de una pared, con medio rostro asomándose y descubriendo que ellos sí querían a ese bebé en el redondeado vientre de mi madre. Papá se agachaba y le hablaba… mamá sonreía y veía sus ojos iluminados.

En ese momento les odié, una y mil veces.

Tenía doce años cuando me mandaron por primera vez a dirección. Ahora me río entre dientes al recordar el momento, pero en ese entonces temblaba como una hojita. Veía al director como la máxima autoridad del mundo entero, con su gran cuerpo, la altura que llegaba a rozar el techo y rostro de eterno malhumorado. Me sorprendió gratamente al descubrir cómo me miraba con compasión y ni siquiera llamó a mis padres, aún cuando había golpeado a una niñita en la cara sin motivo alguno.

Me aproveché siempre de su altruismo durante ese año y del siguiente. Ya al próximo se dedicó a suspenderme y llevarme a esa detención que nunca vio mi rostro. Muy en el fondo de mí, estoy orgullosa de ese logro.

Fue cuando tenía catorce años al momento de ser la primera persecución importante en Forks, con mi padre siendo todavía el jefe de policía. Y fue en ese mismo instante que lo perdí para siempre… no me importó. Mamá, por otro lado, nunca consiguió otro trabajo que el hacerse la manicura y cuidar febrilmente de mi hermana menor; Bree Swan y la pérdida de su esposo fue un duro golpe, a pesar de que nunca lo amó.

No solo se atragantó con el alcohol y estuvo al borde del suicidio.

No solo perdí ese año a mi padre, también a la estabilidad mental de mi madre y… a Bree. Y solo a ella extrañé.

Todo el mundo conocía mi mala reputación en Forks y no había persona que se me acercara a molestarme, no si quería un puñetazo en la cara y dejar a esa misma persona sin vida social. Tenía un lugar especial en el instituto, no era precisamente una inadaptada, ni esas pijas que se creen populares por hacer una buena mamada… era más bien la monarca. Todos estaban a mis pies.

Y de nuevo, eso quiero creer para que no me lastimen.

Ser tan respetada en el centro de cotilleos más grande de Forks, me había proporcionado una privacidad que de ser invisible nunca me daría; nadie me cuestionaba si tenía una mano rota, o el ojo morado… la excusa era siempre la misma: peleas callejeras. Nadie sabía del infierno que podía convertirse un hogar.

Cogí mi bolso que se hallaba sobre la cama y lo crucé sobre mi pecho firmemente. Salí de mi habitación y la cerré con llave. Hace un par de meses me había dado cuenta que la soledad de la casa había hecho que a mi madre le bajara la curiosidad y se pusiera a revisar mis cosas. Siendo ella una borracha empedernida, no medía sus pasos y a cada metro que daba, algún desastre dejaba. No me gustaba llegar y comenzar a ordenar todo nuevamente.

Crucé el pasillo angustiada por ver las latas de cerveza aplastadas en las esquinas y el polvo acumulándose sobre la alfombra arrugada. Sabía que tenía que limpiar, pero la energía nunca me daba para terminar las labores del hogar. A pesar de verme como la chica mala, me esforzaba en los estudios para sacar una beca y más tarde, una carrera que me libraría de _ella. _

La muerte de papá nos dejó a mi madre y a mí en la quiebra. _Ella_, con sus dichosas apuestas en los bares y –gracias a quién sea –su buena suerte, le había ayudado a recaudar algo. Mamá no lo sabía, pero durante su ausencia, quitaba uno que otro fajo de billetes para cubrir los gastos de la pequeña casa que compramos más tarde. La otra de dos pisos no podía mantenerla. También he de admitir que una parte me servía para comprar esos cigarros que fumaba desde hace unos años atrás.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de mi madre y el aroma a comida rancia, ropa sucia y alcohol se deslizó por mis fosas nasales. Aguanté la respiración lo mejor que pude, soltando una que otra palabrota en mi mente y me detuve frente al inmóvil cuerpo de mi madre. Me tranquilizó ver como respiraba, irregularmente, pero respiraba. Salí lo más rápido que pude, comprobando en la cocina que había dejado todo preparado para ella. Los platos amontonados en el lavaplatos me dejaron otra tarea que hacer apenas llegara.

Salí de casa salpicando los charcos de lluvia en el césped. Una parte de mí, esa infantil que todavía existía, dio cortos saltitos de felicidad al ver algunas de las gotitas caer en mis zapatillas y otras chocar contra el camino.

Me gustaría decir que llegué al instituto con una moto, rugiendo ferozmente y con el rostro amenazante. Sin embargo, y para mi humillación, no sabía ni siquiera andar en bicicleta. Además, durante el día me dedicaba a ignorar a los chismosos adolescentes y no darles miradas mortales.

Llegué a clases unos minutos tarde por distraerme en mis juegos de saltar en los charcos de agua. El profesor de literatura, el Sr. Mason, movía sus manos exageradamente y con su vista al frente, explicaba inútilmente a la banda de imbéciles. Abrí la puerta con fuerza, llamando la atención para poder mantener mi papel. En mi fuero interno, lo único que quería era esconderme en lo más profundo de mis sábanas.

-Qué alegría que decidió acompañarnos, señorita Swan –replicó sarcástico el profesor.

-Nunca le dejaría abandonado, Sr. Mason –dije, imitando su tono para la gracia de algunos que rieron a escondidas.

-Siéntese –espetó, volviendo con su perorata.

La clase pasó en un soplo aburrido. El profesor se había dedicado a explicar detalladamente la obra de Romeo y Julieta, para mi angustia. No me gustaba especialmente ese libro. Es decir, no me gustaban las tragedias entre las páginas que debían ser para sacarte de la realidad. Pero allá cada uno con sus gustos y no me iba a quejar ante nadie con la propuestas de lecturas.

El sonido nasal del timbre me despertó de mi transe. En todas las clases dormitaba, pero la primera era donde siempre terminaba con los ojos cerrados y casi roncando. Me deslicé fuera del salón y antes de que mi cuerpo saliera por completo, choqué con un chico. Ugh, con Eric.

-Mira dónde vas, peón –gruñí, sin mirarle. Era casi campeón en el ajedrez y podría ser un guapo inteligente, si es que se dedicara a no interpretar su cliché papel de chico nerd.

-Lo siento –masculló. Rodé mis ojos.

Llegué temprano a las siguientes dos clases. El Trigonometría más se valía llegar a tiempo, si es que no te querías enfrentar al soberano del Sr. Vaner. Él solo me dedicaba a darme miradas de reproche al mirar mi boca mascando chicle, o echar a quien sea que se quisiera colocar a mi lado. En una de las siguientes clases antes de ir a almorzar, había mirado el estacionamiento con aburrimiento, fijándome que entre los gastados autos, había uno nuevo que nunca antes lo había visto. Era un destacado Volvo plateado y dos chicos se apoyaban en él con naturalidad, mientras llevaban un cigarro a la boca.

No era que yo no fumara, ni mucho menos, pero ¿Hacerlo en la escuela? ¿Eso no era para adictos?

Me los quedé mirando, sin prestar atención a la clase, que era solo un repaso de las semanas anteriores. El que estaba aplastando el lado del copiloto, debía ser levantador de pesas, con sus grandes brazos y espalda ancha. A pesar de su intimidante cuerpo, me di cuenta, que al sonreír, se le marcaban adorables hoyuelos a cada lado de la mejilla y tenía un pelo negro y rizado.

El otro, por el contrario, era más alto y delgado. Sus mejillas se hundían a cada calada y el viento helado, hacía que su cabello color miel se agitara. Lo encontré igual de guapo que el anterior, pero este tenía una expresión que daba real miedo.

Fue entonces cuando del conductor se bajó un tercer chico que mandó descargas a mi cuerpo. Era un poco más bajo que el anterior, pero sobrepasaba al corpulento. Estaba indiferente, pero su mandíbula me daba a entender que también se encontraba tenso. Me gustó su cabello alborotado y cobrizo, además, de que era incluso aún más guapo que sus acompañantes. Y más joven.

Maldije por la desviación de mis pensamientos y volví a la realidad de la clase, donde ya medio salón estaba vacío. Pestañeé sorprendida. Guardé los libros de español en mi bolso y lo crucé sobre mi pecho. Salí del aula a paso acelerado, chocando sin querer con algunos estudiantes que caminaban a mi mismo destino: la cafetería.

Me detuve en la fila con un billete de diez dólares en la mano. Escogí mi típico sándwich de queso tostado y una gaseosa y pagué, deteniéndome casi en medio de la cafetería, que estaba abarrotada. En una de las mesas, al final, pude divisar a los tres chicos nuevos y otra chica que no había visto antes. Era pequeña y colgaba del brazo del rubio. Su cabello negro era disparatado, pero mucho más controlado que el cobrizo. Tenía cara de duendecillo.

Sacudí la cabeza y revisé por segunda vez el comedor. Mis ojos cayeron en la grandiosa Rosalie Hale, que almorzaba sola otra vez. La alcancé con grandes zancadas y la vista al frente, sin importarme las miradas que me lanzaban. Algunas eran más venenosas que otras.

Sin pedirle permiso, corrí una silla y dejé caer en ella, desenvolviendo a la vez mi sándwich.

-¿Hola? –Masculló Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola –le sonreí con confianza –. ¿Sigues enojada?

-Para nada, después de todo, me dejaste plantada –respondió sarcástica. Mordí mi labio inferior para no largarme a reír. Rose alzó su cabeza y la sacudió. Suspiró, con risitas –. Nunca me puedo enojar contigo, Bella.

-Soy la mejor –sonreí. No lo hacía muy seguido, pero Rose me caía especialmente bien. Su frialdad hacía que encajáramos como amigas cercanas.

-¿Viste a los nuevos? –Bajo la voz –. Están calientes.

-¿De dónde vendrán? –Inquirí con la mirada perdida. Tenían la piel blanca, por lo que no debía ser de un lugar soleado.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –, nadie ha hablado con ellos.

-Eso es raro –contesté. El centro de cotilleos no aguantaría mucho más sin atacarlos hasta dejarlos secos.

-No mucho –replicó – ¿Has visto la cara del rubio? Creo que se llama Jasper.

-Parece tu hermano perdido –dije entre risas.

-Ja, ja –sus bonitos ojos violetas, tapados con lentillas negras me fulminaron –. El grandote, y extremadamente caliente, se llama Emmett. La chica, que parece una niñita de diez años, se llamaba Alicia, o Alice. No lo recuerdo.

-Tiene pinta de Alice.

-Ajá –murmuró, mordiendo un apio –. No recuerdo el nombre del otro, pero creo que muy anticuado, casi como Edmund.

-Edward Cullen, de hecho –respondió otra voz, sobre la cabeza de Rosalie.

Ugh, la entremetida de Jessica Stanley, con traje de porrista sin tener conciencia del frío que hacía.

-Eso, Edward –asintió Rosalie e invitó a Jessica a sentarse. La chica de rizos aceptó encantada.

-No solo eso –Jessica bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia nosotras, con los ojos brillantes –. Alice es prima de ellos y creo que sus padres murieron –frunció el ceño –. O está de visita, no lo recuerdo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frívola? Ni siquiera Rose alcanzaba tales grados.

-¿Por qué no te largas, Stanley? –dije, cuando ya era suficiente chisme.

-Rose me invitó, Swan –respondió con superioridad –. ¿Cierto, Rose?

Esto era definitivamente patético. Tomé un sorbo de mi gaseosa casi sin tocar y di dos mascadas al sándwich. Estaba seco y se pegó a mis dientes.

-Sí, Jess –suspiró Rosalie –. Pero quiero que te largues ahora. Ya tengo lo que quería, fuera.

Fui yo quien sonrió con superioridad ahora. Jessica miró indignada a su "amiga", se levantó y con ella, se fue también su café.

El timbre sonó al momento que iba a cuestionar a Rosalie por su ensalada en perfecto estado, intacta durante toda la hora del almuerzo. La esperé para que terminara de guardar sus cosas y alcé la mirada, para encontrarme con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –Preguntó Rose, fijándose en mi mejilla todavía rojiza. Suspiré, el maquillaje no debió hacer mucho trabajo.

-Lo típico. El sábado fui a una fiesta en Seattle y un tipo intentó sobrepasarse. Le pegué y… bueno, su "novia" lo defendió –me encogí de hombros –. No duele.

-Parece que sí –respondió con una mueca, pero no dijo nada más.

Llegamos juntas al aula de Biología, pero Rose tenía clase en otro lado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la mayoría de los asientos ocupados. Sonreí al ver una mesa con solo un asiento libre.

-Fuera –espeté a la chica de nombre Angela.

-Pero...

-Fuera –repetí en tono bajo, pero más duro.

Angela bajó la cabeza, tomó sus cosas que ya estaban ordenadas sobre la mesa y se marchó a la otra punta. Me senté junto a la ventana y miré el paisaje que se me presentaba. Nada fuera de lo común: plantas, cielo oscuro y profesores tomando su café humeante.

Fue entonces cuando escuché la silla correrse.

-Fuera.

-No hay más asientos –respondió una voz musical, que nunca antes había escuchado. El chico junto a mí olía a menta fuerte, pero distinguí entre ello, el característico aroma a cigarrillo. No me molestó en lo absoluto –. Soy Edward Cullen.

-Lo sé –mascullé, recargando la barbilla sobre mis brazos cruzados. No agregué nada más.

-Creo que también deberías presentarte –dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa ladeada.

Me encogí de hombros, viendo llegar al señor Banner, que comenzó enseguida a presentar el tema de la anatomía celular. Se paseó entre las mesas y solo se detuvo frente a la nuestra. Aspiró ligeramente y gemí.

-Señorita Swan, a detención –sentenció, sin una palabra más.

-¿Qué? –Le miré asombrada y con un deje de incredibilidad.

-Sabe muy bien que los establecimientos escolares no son para fumar –indicó –. Fuera de mi clase.

Miré a mi acompañante y sólo se encogió de hombros. Abrí la boca sorprendida. Oh, este chico no sabe con quién se metió. Cogí mi bolso y guardé los apuntes con un manotazo. Iba saliendo de la sala, cuando un susurro en mi mente me dijo que debía decir algo. Después de todo, soy la mala aquí.

-¡Púdrase, Banner! –Grité con fuerza, machacando mis pulmones – ¡Y púdrete, Cullen!

Detención nunca ha visto mi rostro y esta no sería la primera vez. Con el bolso conmigo y los pasillos desiertos, me libró de dejar excusas y largarme a casa, después de todo, las últimas dos horas eran deportes. No era precisamente buena en ese ámbito.

Mientras caminaba a mi hogar, mi mente volaba lejos, imaginando retorcidas muertes para darle al patético de Edward Cullen, sin darme cuenta que al llegar a mi destino, no solo la puerta estaba abierta.

Mi madre gritaba con furia a los vecinos más cercanos, que con enojo llamaban seguramente a la policía. Oh, mierda. Y ellos parecían ser también nuevos.

_Por favor, no._

**Primer fanfic de Crepúsculo :D**

**Me siento algo emocionada... Dejen Review si quieren el segundo capítulo, me alientan los comentarios :3**

**PD: Subo los lunes y viernes**

**Corte y Fuera,**

_**Alysonne**_


	2. Soy Ángel y Demonio

**Entre tu casa y la mía**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi invención. **_

_**No al plagio.**_

_**Capítulo Dos: Soy ángel y demonio**_

_Todo empezó en la sorpresa _  
_en un encuentro casual _  
_pero la noche es traviesa _  
_cuando se teje el azar _  
_sin querer se hace una ofrenda _  
_que pacta con el dolor _  
_o pasa un ángel _  
_se hace leyenda _  
_y se convierte en amor._

Ángel para un final - Silvio Rodríguez

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunté, llegando a la altura de la pareja nueva en el barrio y mi madre.

-Disculpe, señorita, pero esta mujer a estado lanzándonos tierra desde la mañana –explicó el hombre de cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco –. Tenemos paciencia, pero no tanta. Llamaremos a la policía.

Observé que muy cerca de mi madre había un gran hoyo de tierra, y en sus manos sostenía la misma, apretujándola como si fuera el cuello de los recién llegados.

-¡Lárguense! –Chilló – ¡Ahí vive Victoria! ¡Lárguense! ¡Suéltame, Isabella!

-Perdón –les miré suplicante –. Mi… madre salió de viaje y me dejó con su hermana. Ella está un poco fuera de la realidad y cuando… mamá vuelva, se la llevará. Perdónenos.

El hombre me miró con desconfianza, pero bajó su celular, guardándolo en el bolsillo. Tomé a mi madre de los hombros y juntas caminamos a casa. Cerré la puerta con pestillo, asegurándome que _ella _no saldría de nuevo sin mi permiso.

Al girarme, me encontré con sus dos ojos, que en su momento fueron de hermoso color azul, mirándome fijamente.

-Mamá, yo…

-¡Nada, Isabella! –Gritó con verdadera fuerza. Borracha como estaba, se le hacía imposible coordinar sus pasos y no caer al suelo. Aproveché ese instante de debilidad suya para cerrar las cortinas y correr a mi cuarto. Dejarla sola con la rabia a flor de piel, de seguro no causaría buenas consecuencias en la casa.

Luego me encargaría de ello.

Al no tener deberes de la escuela, me dediqué a hacer la cama, ordenar la ropa del suelo y el escritorio y limpiar el vidrio de la ventana, atacada por el barro luego de la lluvia. No me costó mucho tiempo terminar mi habitación y lograr descansar en el borde de la ventana con un cigarro encendido en la mano. Aspiré sin llevar el humo a mis pulmones y solté con fuerza, divertida y fascinada con las formas.

Minutos más tarde y con el segundo cigarro consumido, alcancé a ver como un volvo plateado se detenía en la casa del lado.

Bajaron de allí los extranjeros de la escuela. Gemí en mi interior. Edward Cullen fue el último en salir, dirigiendo una mirada directamente a mi cuarto. Alzó una ceja, acompañada de una sonrisa burlona. Luego me ignoró totalmente, entrando a, lo que suponía, su nuevo hogar.

Esa era una casa preciosa, de tres pisos, blanca y rectangular. Estaba justo a los inicios de un bosque, como en la que yo vivía cuando niña, y se veía luminosa, no como la nuestra. Esa casa había pertenecido a Victoria, una mujer que pasaba de hombre en hombre durante las noches y se drogaba junto a mi madre en las tardes. Suponía que esa razón era la principal de por qué _ella _la extrañaba. Seguramente Victoria la habrá vendido por falta de dinero.

Cuando sentí que mi madre había dejado de hacer jaleo y escuché el portazo desde su habitación, me asomé al pasillo tímidamente.

Me dediqué a barrer y limpiar en lo que restaba del día, asegurándome de que mamá comiera algo antes de dormir. Me hice la cena con un huevo revuelto y dos tostadas. Pronto tendría que hacer la compra; ya solo quedaba una rebanada de queso en el frigorífico.

Nuestros vecinos fueron apagando las luces uno por uno a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. La última fue la del tercer piso, casi alcanzando las tres de la mañana. Bostecé aún sin sueño y me decidí por lavar los últimos platos antes de acostarme.

-¡Eres una puta! ¡Una puta, Victoria! –El grito de mamá me sacó de un brinco de mi cama. Mi estómago se retorció de nervios, haciendo imposible la tarea de colocarme un par de calcetines.

Sabía que salir de mi cuarto era peligroso con _ella _borracha, pero era peor si la dejaba sola con la cocina y cuchillos a su alcance. Más de una vez tuve que cocer torpemente las heridas de sus brazos y piernas. Se me era intolerante el olor a sangre y más de una vez me desperté en el suelo con mi vientre surcado de moretones, luego de que mamá decidiera vengarse.

Odiaba esto profundamente… pero era mi madre y en mis primeros años, a pesar de no ser los mejores, me dio de todo. Todo lo que una niña desea.

_No lo que necesita_, me recordó una voz en mi mente.

Encontré a mamá lanzando las pocas tazas que nos quedaban hacía la pared. El sonido al chocar no era fuerte y no habían llamado la atención a nadie. Me acerqué por su espalda y la rodeé con los brazos.

-Sh, tranquila –susurré en su oído –. Sh…

Mamá, con el pecho agitado y el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo, me prestó atención y dejó caer la última taza contra el suelo, explotando.

-Es una maldita… una perra –masculló –. La odio.

-Lo sé –dije fríamente. La guié hasta una de las sillas del comedor e intenté que se sentara.

Antes de hacerlo, no pude evitar la patada que me lanzó hacia mi rodilla. Retuve el aire y cerré los ojos, aguantando el gemido de dolor que quería salir de mis labios. Oh, mierda, esto de seguro dejaría marca.

-Siéntate –solté entre dientes sin mirarla. Abría mis ojos y la agarraba del pelo hasta dejarla calva.

Gracias a quién sea, me hizo caso y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos.

-La odio, la odio, la odio –repetía en susurros molestos.

Arrastré mi rodilla adolorida hasta la pequeña cocina que se juntaba con el comedor y la sala de estar. Preparé un té caliente con una de las dos tazas que quedaban en el estante de platos y vasos, sin sorprenderme al ver una araña corretear. La aplasté con una servilleta.

Llevé la infusión hasta _ella_, que balbuceaba palabras de repudio hacia Victoria. Se estremecía una y otra vez. Me aseguré de que se tomara todo el líquido antes de arrastrarla hasta su cama, alejando toda droga, alcohol y cigarros que estuvieran a su alcance. Le arropé sin tocarla apenas.

-Isabella –murmuró –, la odio.

-Lo sé –suspiré.

Me aparté del cuerpo inmóvil de mi madre y me obligué a mí misma a tomar una ducha. Sabía que si no pagaba el agua, pronto comenzaría a salir helada y luego nada… la navidad fue hace pocas semanas atrás, todavía hacía mucho frío y no quería resfriarme por mi descuido.

Revisé la rodilla golpeada, encontrando un par de moretones que se sumaban al resto de la pierna. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho una porquería. La poca comida con la que me nutría lograba que las costillas se marcaran firmemente en mi figura y si no hacía algo pronto, seguramente yo misma desaparecería.

En la ducha, mientras utilizaba mi champú de fresas, se me antojó faltar a clases. Pero entonces recordé qué hizo Edward Cullen ayer y definitivamente él no saldría ganando esta batalla. Sonaba infantil y estúpido querer cobrar venganza por una minimices, siendo que yo me había ganado el rechazo de los profesores, sin embargo, el respeto de las personas se ganaba. Yo no quería que nadie me pasara por encima y mucho menos los nuevitos del instituto: Tenía que hacer algo.

Con desgana me apresuré a dejar todo listo para mi madre, asegurándome de dejar cerrada la puerta y no cometer el mismo error de ayer.

Iba a comenzar mi marcha, salpicando con los pies las nuevas charcas en el césped, pero la voz de una desconocida me hizo detener abruptamente.

-¡Isabella! –Era la nueva vecina, quien parecía ser la pareja del hombre de ayer –. Disculpa, soy Esme Cullen, ¿Me recuerdas?

-Creo –respondí con desconfianza.

Ella sólo me sonrió dulcemente, mostrando sus lindas facciones redondeadas. ¿Nadie en esa familia tenía algo desproporcional?

-Me disculpo por el malentendido de ayer –dijo, con su voz maternal.

-No fue ningún malentendido, señora Cullen –afirmé, encogiéndome de hombros –. Se me está haciendo tarde…

-Mi hijo tiene un coche, te puede llevar, como acto de disculpa –ofreció con ojos casi de cachorrito. ¿Cómo tan manipuladora? ¿Lo sabrá?

-No quiero causar problemas –dije, sin seguridad.

-No es ninguno, ¿Cierto, Edward? –Miró a su hijo, que salía con las llaves del coche en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué, mamá? –Inquirió, pasando sus ojos de ella hacia mí. Me miró con sorpresa y suspicacia.

-Que puedes llevar a Isabella al instituto –explicó con paciencia.

-Bella –le corregí suavemente.

-Bella –asintió, con otras de sus sonrisitas – ¿Puedes, Edward?

Iba a negar otra vez, pero la oportunidad de cobrar venganza en ese instante, era perfecta. Edward, incómodo, asintió con lentitud. Quitó el seguro a su volvo y se subió al conductor. Salieron, como si fuera un desfile, el resto de los Cullen y Alice. Jasper caminaba muy cerca de ella, casi tocándola y hasta le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Emmett, por otro lado, sujetaba su celular contra su oreja y reía abiertamente. Él se subió al copiloto.

-Vamos, Bella, súbete junto a Alice –me apresuró Esme.

Sentía cuatro pares de ojos mirándome fijamente al abrir la puerta del coche. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, metí un pie dentro, luego otro y finalmente mi cuerpo completo. Esto, definitivamente, no lo quería hacer nunca más.

-¡Hola! –Saltó emocionada la chica de los Cullen – ¡Soy Marie Alice Brandon!

-Un gusto –mascullé.

-Pero dime solo Alice, o Allie, o Al… no importa –ignoró completamente mi desplante –. Él es Jasper.

-Un gusto –las comisuras de los labios del chico nombrado se estiraron levemente hacia arriba.

Asentí.

-Yo soy Emmett –se presentó el grandote, girando medio cuerpo hacia mí.

-Hola –murmuré –. Soy Bella.

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos y pronto comenzó una cháchara que no hubo quién la parara. Llegamos al instituto rápido, casi con quince minutos de adelanto y ante los ojos de gran parte del alumnado. Jessica, entre ellos.

Bajé con aires de superioridad, e ignorando totalmente a Alice que continuaba contándome de sus vacaciones, me marché al interior del instituto. Nadie se había dado cuenta que antes de subirme al coche, prendí un cigarro, aplastándolo firmemente en uno de los costosos asientos de cuero. El olor característico a quemado se pudo confundir perfectamente gracias a que Edward Cullen comenzó en ese instante a fumar.

Sabía que iba a pasar un tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no me podría culpar. Soy, a veces, un genio.

Presté atención en la mayoría de las clases, sin dormitar ni en la primera ni en la última. Los profesores tenían cierta fijación conmigo. Hacían una pregunta y no esperaban a que otras personas respondieran, sino, me buscaban con la mirada, hasta dar con mi posición y con voz grave, me ordenaban a que respondieran.

Y siempre, sin excepción alguna, me había encargado de darles una respuesta peor que equivocada. Me hizo fama de tonta, pero no importaba, porque yo sabía que era falso. Con eso era suficiente.

Durante el almuerzo, me encontré a Rosalie en la mesa de los Cullen, compartiendo risas e intercambios de experiencias. Ella era hermosa, por lo que no me sorprendió ver a Edward, Emmett y Jasper prendados a mi amiga. Rose tenía la cabeza alzada, sin ignorar las miradas calientes que le lanzaban los hermanos. Tampoco pasó desapercibida la intensidad con la que la observaba. Me indicó con una mano que fuera con ella.

Negué suavemente, ante la atención del resto de la mesa.

Salí de la cafetería con un sándwich y guié a mis pies a los bancos del exterior. Estaban algo húmedos, pero lo arreglé sentándome sobre mi abrigo. Tenía dos más sobre mí, ya que era terriblemente friolenta.

-¿Escapando de mí? –Oh, no, por favor, no.

-Qué quieres –espeté, aún sin morder mi almuerzo.

-Nada, realmente –contestó Edward Cullen, sentándose y extendiendo sus brazos, de modo que se apoyaban en el respaldo y de paso, en mi espalda.

-¿Quién te invitó a sentarte? –Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Por qué tan mal genio –inquirió alzando una ceja –. Eres bonita, no deberías estar enojada todo el tiempo.

Desearía poder decir que el comentario no me afectó en lo absoluto, sin embargo, trillones de saltamontes invadieron mi estómago y que la sangre se amontonara en mis mejillas.

-De nuevo, ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté, de nuevo, esta vez más resignada. Desenvolví mi sándwich y le di una mascada.

-De nuevo, nada, realmente –me dio una sonrisa ladeada, sin mostrar sus dientes, que de seguro estaban manchados –. ¿Te llamas Bella?

-Isabella… pero nunca lo digas, o te arrepentirás –amenacé, sin percatarme que decirle eso a un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, era como alentar a un niño de cinco años.

-Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella –dijo con burla.

Lo que dije.

-Estás oficialmente en mi lista negra, Cullen –refunfuñé.

-Qué miedo –fingió un estremecimiento.

Resoplé, buscando en lo más recóndito de mí, paciencia.

-No sé cómo alguien puede soportarte –gruñí.

-¿A mí? Si soy lo mejor del mundo. En cambio, tú… parece que ni siquiera tienes amigos –se encogió de hombros, hablando con naturalidad.

Este se lo busco. Me levanté de golpe y tomé su lata de coca cola que tenía en las manos y sin que él se lo esperara, la lancé sobre su cabeza, deslizándose pequeñas gotitas sobre su cara. ¿Quién ríe ahora? Me acerqué a las plantaciones del instituto y tomé un puñado de tierra. Como no reaccionaba, se me hizo fácil revolver esa masa café en su perfecto cabello cobrizo.

-¿Qué…? –Abría la boca y la cerraba como un pez. Su blanca piel tomó un tono rojizo –. Isabella…

Ya no reía y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de furia.

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, niño bonito –me di media vuelta y por sobre mi hombro, le dije con una sonrisa de burla: -Esto todavía no ha terminado.

**Primer fanfic de Crepúsculo y segundo capítulo ;)**

**Por favor, si les gustó la historia, no pasen desapercibidos y dejen el Review... cada vez que veo el numerito aumentar, tengo un nudo en la garganta y chillo emocionada :3 **

**PD: Subo los lunes y viernes**

**Corte y fuera,**

_**Alysonne**_


	3. El recuerdo que tiene la luna

**Entre tu casa y la mía**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi invención. **_

_**No al plagio.**_

_**Capítulo Dos: El recuerdo que tiene la luna**_

_They label you, but not a single word is true.  
Who cares what the world is saying about you?  
They don't know, they just assume  
They're not with you when you're lonely up in your room  
They not with you when you're begging to up above  
They're not with you when you need a little love  
They don't care when you have nothing to give  
So who's to say than you even would want to live?_

_Please Don't Cut - __MikelWJ _

El cielo nublado y las primeras gotas de lluvia chocando contra mi rostro se sienten bien y mis labios dibujan una sonrisa. Las nubes grises se amontonan sobre mi cabeza y el sol, ese que a veces extraño con fuerzas, ha desaparecido. Entonces, entre las ramas enredadas de un árbol, mi memoria retrocede hasta el sábado pasado, cuando, por primera vez en meses, mis sentimientos entumecidos se vieron rescatados por alguien.

Miedo.

Terror y, por sobre todo, asco por mí misma.

_Hace dos días_

-Jacob, por favor, déjame estudiar en paz –imploré con el auricular en mi oreja –. Tengo que entregar este ensayo el martes.

-Vamos, Bells, es sábado –contestó enfurruñado mi amigo –. Puedes llamar a tu mamá que venga a cuidar de su hermana.

Mordí mi labio inferior, evitando soltar la verdad a ese insistente. Porque la mujer que vivía conmigo no solo era mi tía, sino la que me dio la vida. Pero no pude y desistí de negarme con un resoplido.

-Vale, pero me voy antes de las dos –aseveré, escondiendo mi sonrisa –. Hasta luego, Jake.

El pitido del fin de la llamada sonó por un rato en mi cabeza. Colgué y dejé mi celular junto a los apuntes que necesitaba para terminar este trabajo. No era una gran escritora, pero me defendía bastante bien. Es decir, el Sr. Mason, muy a su pesar, había alabado mi ortografía.

Jacob Black era mi confidente desde la más tierna infancia. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como él, tan luminoso y lleno de vida. Sus ojos negros reflejaban esa inocencia que necesitaba cada vez que salía de casa, y no quería quitársela al contarle mis penas familiares. Sin embargo, no podía verle todos los días, ya que vivía en una reserva cercana al pueblo. La Push era una playa en donde algunos de los adolescentes del instituto iban a pasar sus tardes, el viento gélido impedía cualquier clase de bañador y los altos acantilados aseguraban a los padres de los pequeños niños que no tendrían una tranquila tarde.

Cada dos semanas se celebraba una fiesta en la reserva y más de una vez me había negado por mi madre casi entrando en un coma etílico. Mamá no era precisamente tranquila durante el fin de semana y siempre encontraba una nueva forma de que yo saliera lastimada.

Me arreglé con lo poco que poseía en mi armario. Era confuso; a veces, destilaba orgullo al ver esos cortos y ajustados vestidos robados de alguna pobre ancianita que vendiéndolos ganaba su comida. Y otras veces mi alma se retorcía de vergüenza.

Pero ya lo hice, no había vuelta atrás. No si quería que la policía del pueblo se mantuviera sobre mí.

Terminé de arreglarme a eso de las nueve con un poco de maquillaje y el pelo agarrado en una desordenada coleta. No era fanática de mi aspecto, pero debía admitir que a veces realmente me veía bonita.

Antes de partir a la Push, me aseguré que mi madre estuviera durmiendo en su cuarto, sin nada con lo que pudiera contaminarse y suicidarse al alcance. Todavía, aún después de meses, me estremecía al recordarla en el suelo, rodeada de un charco carmesí y chillado, como la loca que era.

A pesar de que a veces ansiaba ver a mi madre encerrada en una caja de madera, con su corazón pudriéndose y los ojos tan vacíos como siempre, era una idea tentadora, no me podía arriesgar a terminar yo en un orfanato. Sabía que mi excusa era egoísta y terriblemente cruda, pero cada mañana verla destruirse y luego tener yo que cuidarla, reforzaba siempre mi pensamiento.

Era una adolescente, con mis emociones a tope y buscando siempre lo peor de los problemas. Intento ser madura. A veces necesito solo un minuto para ser joven.

Llegué a mi destino en taxi, pagándole menos de lo pedido y asegurándole al furioso hombre que pronto le devolvería lo que faltaba.

Sí, claro.

Las fiestas de la Push comenzaban a las siete, pero las personas comenzaban a llegar una o dos horas después. Jacob, junto con Seth, su mejor amigo, disfrutaban haciendo apuestas y demostrando que "_yo soy el mejor_". Era gracioso ver cómo terminaban avergonzándose y sin ganar nada más que una reprimenda del padre de Jake.

-¡Llegaste! –Gritó Jacob sobre el ruido de la música y las personas. Sus grandes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo –. ¡Qué feliz estoy!

-Muy feliz –mascullé –. Oye, me estoy asfixiando.

Jacob me soltó sin verse ni una pizca de apenado, después de todo, ya era costumbre. Su sonrisa se borró de pronto y las cejas sobre sus ojos se fruncieron. Siendo él, un chico tan observador y que la oscuridad no le quitaba su increíble capacidad en la vista, no había pasado por alto mis heridas. Era evidente que mis patéticos intentos de ocultarlas todavía no progresaba.

-¿Qué pasó? –Dijo, casi gruñendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me peleé con una compañera. Le dijo perra a Rose –no era del todo mentira. Era cierto que alguien había insultado a mi amiga, pero no era precisamente alguien del instituto.

Ella llegó por sorpresa a mi casa el jueves, invitándome a pasar una tarde con su familia. No pude aceptar por mi madre, que yacía borracha y adormilada en la alfombra. Sabía que si la dejaba sola, pronto se ahogaría con su propio vómito y la perdería para siempre. _El orfanato. La casa del terror. _

Al momento de irse Rosalie, mamá se rió entre dientes y comenzó una lista de blasfemias hacia mi rubia amiga, comenzando por su voz de poca musicalidad y el escote pronunciado en su blusa rosa.

No tuvo oportunidad y pronto la tuve agarrada de su cabello y amenazándola. Mamá sabía defenderse aún en su estado. ¿Salvarme luego, cuando estuvo sobria y recordando todo? ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella consume drogas que a veces la hacen más ágil y fuerte. No puedo superar eso, aun teniendo yo mi juventud al alcance de la mano. Nunca me ha ido bien en deporte.

-Tierra llamando a Bella –dijo Jacob, con su rostro moreno muy cerca del mío. Pestañeé para volver a la realidad –. ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces, qué? –Pregunté, estúpidamente para variar.

-¿Te suspendieron? ¿Algo? –Inquirió, sin creerse del todo mi mentira.

-No… amenacé a la chica que no dijera nada –me encogí de hombros –. Se lo merecía. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Jake sonrió y tomó de mi mano, arrastrándome hacia la barra. Quien servía allí era el jefe de la pandilla que una vez fue amigo de Jacob. Sam Uley era su nombre y su cara de gruñón amargado siempre le salvaba de alguna mala broma por parte de los más jóvenes. Mi amigo le pidió whisky y ante mi mala cara, me explicó:

-Necesito olvidar todo, Bella –estaba avergonzado –. No todo está siendo precisamente fácil.

-Agua para mí –le dije a Sam, casi ignorando las explicaciones de Jacob. Si él estaría entrando a la inconsciencia, alguien tendría que cuidarle.

Sam asintió dispuesto a preparar nuestras bebidas. Antes de que el vaso de plástico llegara a mis manos, un brazo pálido rodeó mi cintura. Vi como Jacob frunció el ceño, sin decir nada.

Era un hombre universitario, que parecía un par de años mayor. Su mandíbula cuadrada y el cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta le hacía indudablemente guapo… y pijo. Me sonrió, tomando él el vaso y me lo entregó.

-James, preciosa. Un gusto –murmuró en mi oreja, ante la atenta mirada de mi amigo y Sam.

-Bella –respondí.

Si esta noche Jake se iba a emborrachar, ¿Por qué yo no podía disfrutar una velada de placer? Ese hombre prometía mucho.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Preguntó, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Tomé un trago de agua, sintiendo el líquido deslizarse por mi garganta y luego su mano que me ofrecía y dejé que me guiara entre los grupos de personas que comenzaban a formarse en la pista improvisada. La música, dirigida por Paul, se colaba hasta los finales de la reserva, sin pasarse mucho más allá de las cercas.

Mis brazos colgaban en los hombros de James y mi cuerpo, delgado, se balanceaba sobre el suyo, fornido y con verdaderos músculos trabajados. Un estremecimiento corrió por mi columna cuando una de sus manos tomó posesión de mi trasero y bajaron, y subieron. Y se detuvieron…

Así, tranquila y fuera de la realidad me encontraba cuando lo encontré. Dos esmeraldas oscuras, ocultas entre la noche, escaneaban las parejas hasta caer en mí. Esos ojos me siguieron cuando James se detuvo y me arrastró hipnotizada hacia un lugar escondido, entre los árboles.

Muy cerca de nosotros, se hallaba un sendero y al final del sendero, el acantilado.

-Eres hermosa, Bella –murmuró con voz ronca en mi cuello –. Realmente hermosa.

Me besó, fuerte y duro. Mis manos instintivamente tironearon su cabello y me dejé. Porque de pronto no podía parar.

Acarició todo por sobre la ropa y luego por debajo. Y no dije nada.

Beso mi cuello, la clavícula, mis brazos y el inicio de mis pechos. Y luego mis pechos. No grité, pero todo se volvió más confuso, como si fuera un sueño.

Y en medio del sueño, apareció un ángel. No, un demonio de rojos cabellos. Era mujer y me separó del hombre. Le pegó una cachetada y aulló de rabia. Él la miró con furia, apretando sus puños, pero no reclamó. Ella, Victoria, según escuché de James, se volvió hacia mí y vi el infierno. No hubo parte de mi cuerpo que no se llenara de golpes.

Al momento de todo volverse negro, apareció un demonio. No, un ángel. Y cantó de rabia, con sus alas protegiendo mi pequeño cuerpo. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella, resiste –dos palabras perdidas en mi aturdimiento.

_Dos días después_

Edward me dejó descansando en su casa, al ver la mía cerrada con llave –gracias por eso –y sus padres sólo me permitieron marcharme al ver que de ningún modo me iba a dar algún ataque de nervios. Admito que me hice ver fuerte y en cuanto llegué a la soledad de mi habitación, me rompí.

Asco y repugnancia. Pero no por James. Él era solo un chico desesperado por sexo. Y yo soy quien se deja. Yo fui quien le siguió. No soy la víctima.

Mamá miraba el aire vacío con confusión en su rostro, como si quisiera comprender esa nada. Le preparé un plato de comida y dejé que comiera la mitad, para luego arroparla en medio de su desastre. Besé su frente arrugada y la admiré un momento, percatándome lo demacrada que estaba. Ella era mi madre, aún con las drogas intoxicándola, el alcohol consumiendo su cerebro y la locura acechándola. A pesar de todo…

La abandoné a su suerte para continuar los deberes que dejé plantados.

Llegué al instituto evitando lo mejor que pude a los Cullen. Estaba consciente de que todos ellos tenían alguna idea de lo ocurrido el sábado. No me quejo, después de todo, _Edward_ fue quien me salvó. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con el hecho: tiene un derecho implícito.

Mis hombros solo pudieron relajarse al llegar a mi asiento libre de molestias externas. Apenas mi trasero tocó la silla, la campana sonó y el profesor entró corriendo con sus libros en los brazos. Ojos risueños, lentes en la punta de la nariz y orejas sordas. Lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz.

Aparentemente.

Hay días que me gusta que mis ojos delaten mi interior. La rabia, la soledad, la amargura… todos pueden verla y se alejan. Entonces, estoy tranquila en mi aislamiento. Soy una persona poco comunicativa, más de una vez me lo ha recordado amablemente Rose, y a pesar de lo agradable que resulta a veces, odio que me recuerde tanto a mi padre.

Recuerdo… sí, recuerdo verle sentado en la silla de la cocina. Dos mujeres, a veces sus amigos con él y su boca no se habría. Allí, quieto como estatua, respirando, pestañeando, bebiendo de su cerveza fría. Algunas veces alcanza a borracho. Y no habla. Y yo, en la sombra de una esquina, tampoco.

No soy como él, no lo soy.

Edward Cullen, para sorpresa de los deportistas en las canchas, se sienta a mi lado a la hora del almuerzo. Al verle acomodado, desenvolviendo su sándwich y con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios, pienso que es estúpido. Parece que una coca cola y tierra en su persona no le es suficiente.

Quiere más.

-¿Disculpa? –Enarco una ceja.

-Disculpada –se ríe y sus ojos de intenso color esmeralda (que me recuerda mucho a la esperanza… ¿Qué será de ese sentimiento?) se achinan –. ¿No vas a comer nada?

Frunzo el ceño y le muestro mi manzana. Él repite mi gesto y divide su pan en la mitad. Abro la boca.

-No –me niego.

Ayer, para rematar mi depresión y odio, el mundo y la compañía de electricidad se les ocurrieron la entretenida idea de cortarnos la luz, justo en el instante en que comenzaba mi ensayo. Si mi comida diaria era el precio a pagar… bienvenido sea todo, después de todo, los estudios siempre van primero.

¿Por qué esa frase no se me vino a la cabeza el sábado?

-No te preocupes, _Bella _–sus labios parecen acariciar mi nombre –, tengo otro en mi bolso.

Por un breve instante, le envidio. Y dudo en aceptar.

-No –repito, esta vez, con un leve temblor.

-Tómalo… no es problema. A mi mamá le encantará que ayude a los demás –sonríe de nuevo, despreocupado.

Al dar su excusa, me siento como un proyecto solidario. Me cruzo de brazos y doy un mordisco a mi manzana. Edward me mira desconcertado, pero termina por encogerse de hombros y comenzar a degustar su almuerzo. El olor a atún llega a mis fosas nasales. Obviamente, una manzana jamás saciará el hambre.

-Así que… ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunta y veo un matiz de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Bien –no dudo en responder, porque es cierto.

-¿Segura? El sábado, para ser sincero, te veías… destrozada –me gustaría que se callara.

-Oh, bueno… -bajo la mirada. Nunca me sentí tan frágil frente a un desconocido –. No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada pero… da lo mismo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo como su gesto de furia se acentúa y desearía haberme guardado las palabras. Ugh, en estos momentos son los que desearía ser menos impulsiva, ¡Siempre hablando de más!

-No da lo mismo –masculla. Apenas le entiendo. De pronto, su mueca cambia a una de adolescente amistoso –. Así que… ¿Esto es una especie de tregua?

No sé que responder, por lo que hago el global gesto de encogerme de hombros. La extraña bipolaridad de Edward marea, pero en cierto modo, me alivia que no se encierre en un mismo tema. Odio dar explicaciones.

Así comenzó nuestra extraña amistad de almuerzo. Nos ignorábamos constantemente en los pasillos de la escuela, al salir, o toparnos en la entrada de nuestras casas, pero los almuerzos eran nuestros y se transformó en una especie de ritual. Me gustaba.

Y había días en los que me gustaba él… como hombre.

Sin embargo, esa ilusión de niña enamorada se quebrantó el viernes, cuando todo salió mal de nuevo y la fantasía se destrozó en pequeños pedacitos frente a mis ojos.

El viernes, al despertar, una sensación incómoda se amontonó en mi vientre. Me sentía enferma. Y no fue para menos, cuando encontré a mi madre en el suelo, un tipo sobre ella y las cinco botellas de alcohol destrozadas a su alrededor, tal como si fueran pétalos de rosas en su día de bodas. Eché a patadas al tipo que se hacía llamar Jason y espere, vanamente, que _ella _respondiera alguna de mis preguntas. Claro.

Los Cullen, todos y sin excepción, faltaron a la escuela y su casa la vi vacía. Rosalie me explicó brevemente que al salir el sol, tomaban sus mochilas y se iban a acampar. Tradición familiar.

Y para mi asombro, Rose los extrañaba. Esta última semana había forjado una especial relación sexual con Emmett, y lazos casi de sangre con Alice. La invitaron, incluso, a pasar con ellos el campamento. Pero mi amiga era de esas que necesitaban la ducha matutina y cremas humectantes, casi no formaba parte de la naturaleza.

Al no venir Edward, volvía a ser mi yo anterior.

Al momento del almuerzo, Rose se entretuvo charlando con un par de brujas en el baño, dejándome sola en un asiento de la cafetería. No es que me importara realmente, pero ansiaba su compañía. Era mi amiga y admitía que ese lazo formado con Alice Cullen lo envidiaba profundamente.

Todavía no podía pagar mi almuerzo como se debía, así que sobrevivía en base de una botella de agua y manzanas rojas. Hoy, sin embargo, me di el lujo de comprar una barrita de chocolate.

-¿Tan rápido de deshiciste de Edward, Swan? –Preguntó una voz que despreciaba profundamente. Frente a mis ojos, Jane Vulturi sonreía engreídamente y con ese deje de crueldad en sus ojos que despreciaba tanto.

-¿También te enamoraste de él, Pequeña Jane? Ya sabía que no eras tan diferente –me burlé. Sabía cuánto odiaba esa pequeña lagartija que le recordara su estatura.

Jane Vulturi odiaba seguir los estereotipos y las etiquetas, y no se daba por enterada que era la viva imagen de una. Su ropa negra, los piercings colgando en las cejas y orejas, y los tatuajes que hablaban del suicidio, se me asemejaba mucho a la imagen de la típica emo deprimida. Lo rubio de su cabello era lo único que la hacía, de alguna forma, especial en su estilo.

-Púdrete –murmuró, ardiendo de rabia –. ¿Dónde escondiste su cuerpo? ¿Junto al de tu putita madre? ¿Al de tu padre? Ya sabes, esos que también asesinaste.

El silencio en las mesas contiguas a la mía y lo que soltó la pequeña y maldita Jane congeló mi sangre. Apenas fui consciente de lo que hice después.

Derribé las sillas que estorbaron mi paso e incluso patee algunas. Lancé lo que quedaba del agua al piso y mi pobre chocolate olvidado en una esquina de la mesa. Alcancé al demonio femenino, que no dudó en hacerme frente.

-Perra –modulé lentamente. Y me lancé en defensa de los que no lo merecían. Porque el honor es lo último que se pierde.

Una hora después me encontraba en esa conocida silla de plástico negra, frente al hombre de amplia frente y ojos negros. Su barbilla, cuadrada, estaba tensa y por experiencia, sabía que no sabía a quién de las dos –casi tres –implicadas regañar duramente, más que al resto.

-Isabella, explícame la situación –pidió casi con amabilidad. Sentía pena por mí y a pesar de que me molestaba, no debía desaprovechar algunas oportunidades que se me presentaban.

-Jane Vulturi se lanzó sobre mí, director Robert. Ella simplemente me insultó. Y yo quería defenderme –expliqué con mi mejor tono lastimero, casi de niña caprichosa.

-¡No es cierto! –Saltó a mí lado la culpable de que esté en este momento en dirección –. Estaba hablando pacíficamente con ella, en el momento que se volvió loca y me atacó. Director, debería suspenderla.

-¡¿Cómo?! No sabes cómo se siente que insulten a tu madre como prostituta, cuando específicamente la mía, no lo es –repliqué. Si ella entendió el ataque, no lo dio a demostrar.

-¡Basta! Basta –Suplicó el director –. Estoy… Estoy hasta la coronilla de tenerlas siempre visitando mi oficina. Señorita Vulturi, no la quiero ver más insultando a los demás. Lo que quiero ver en ti, es respeto. Señorita Swan, está siempre en contra del mundo. Deje de mirar con odio y dedíquese a sus estudios. Esto está casi rebalsando el vaso, señoritas. Hoy sólo serán suspendidas hasta el próximo miércoles. Mañana probablemente sean expulsadas.

Frustrada, asentí a regañadientes. El director nos abrió la puerta de su oficina para dejarnos ir y sonrió.

-No más peleas –concluyó satisfecho –. Espero no verlas más por aquí.

Agarré mi bolso molesta, a pesar de lo acostumbrada que estaba a esta clase de situaciones. Mi brazo dolía por las largas uñas de la lagartija, también mi cuero cabelludo y sentía mi labio inferior hinchado. Pero no sabía golpear y por lo mismo, Jane se había llevado la peor parte.

Me salté las últimas clases para devolverme a casa. En el camino, más de una persona se quedó mirando mi rostro demacrado por los últimos golpes, pero ya me conocían. Más de una vez habrían escuchado mi nombre en los labios de las ancianas cotillas y los adultos advirtiendo a sus hijos que no se juntaran conmigo. Que soy mala influencia. Que soy la peste, ¡Se debe evitar, por un maldito demonio! ¡Y por qué Edward Cullen no lo hacía! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Quién era él para hablarme, sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo y luego besarse de forma caliente con esa rubia desabrida?

Allí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, agarrado de una... mujer, devorándose frente a su casa. Edward no notó mi presencia. ¿Para qué? Si después de todo, yo era solo su amiga que le conocía hace menos de un mes. Ni siquiera su amiga. Porque yo solo tengo un amigo hombre y ese es Jake. El cupo para el puesto ya fue ocupado hace bastante tiempo.

Me quedé de pie, mirándoles como torpemente Cullen abría la puerta de su casa y entraban desesperados. ¿Por qué él no estaba de campamento con el resto de los Cullen? Cuando cerraron, me digné a moverme de mi lugar.

No tenía que reclamarle nada, ni llorar por nada. Pero en el fondo de mi habitación lo hacía, amarga y largamente. Por todo y por todos. Por mamá, que estaba causando un desastre, por papá, enterrado y retorciéndose en su tumba. Por Bree, tan niña ella, que ya no quiso seguir viviendo. Por Rose, tan lejana y fría. Por mí.

Porque nadie me quería. Porque en este pueblo, soy el estorbo que de nada sirve.

Y de repente, en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, solo quise morir.

**Primer fanfic de Crepúsculo y tercer capítulo ;)**

******Pido perdón por el retraso que tuve al subir el capítulo. Nunca hay excusas por ello, sin embargo, estuve falta de inspiración y de seguro a más de un le habrá pasado eso :s**

**Por favor, si les gustó la historia, no pasen desapercibidos y dejen el Review... cada vez que veo el numerito aumentar, tengo un nudo en la garganta y chillo emocionada :3**

**Corte y fuera,**

_**Alysonne**_


End file.
